Until I Die
by The Mathematicienne
Summary: Tommy was a death row inmate. He faces the price of death withe the hope of a brighter future for his daughter.


_**Author's Note:**_ Apologies for the very slow update on "The Paradox of a Fairy Tale"! I am rewriting the entire story, and expect a roller coaster turn of events in the upcoming chapters!

Anyway, this was something that I whipped up when I had nothing to do at the office, and I didn't want to study.

I hope you enjoy this fic. Please review! :-)

* * *

><p>"Oliver, you have a visitor"<p>

The sound of his jailer's voice rang across the metal walls of his cells. The intensity of the sound had woken Tommy from the deep reverie that had consumed him for several hours.

Tommy slowly sat up, his legs having difficulty to carry his body. The only source of light was a small window at the far end of his cell. The brightness became too much for Tommy's eyes when the jailer opened the thick metal door which was his gateway to the world.

"Get up, Oliver. You only have two hours", his jailer snarled.

Tommy quietly obliged. In the jailer's hands were a towel, a bar of soap, a toothbrush, and a set of freshly laundered clothes. The jailer shoved them to Tommy's chest, but the quick reflexes of this former master martial artist saved the items from hitting the floor. In a matter of seconds, the jailer handcuffed Tommy and led him towards the showers.

Tommy was only given five minutes to clean himself, but obliged nevertheless. After making sure that Tommy looked presentable enough, his jailer companion ushered him to the visiting room.

Inside was a wooden table and two chairs on its opposite sides. There were surveillance cameras in each corner of the room. There was also another door on the other side of the room which led to the office of the warden-general.

The jailer forcefully shoved Tommy to one of the seats and explained the rules that would take place for the next two hours.

"Okay, Oliver. Two hours only, no extensions, or the warden will be after my blood again. No violence, no anything. Just be a good boy, and everything will be easy for both of you, clear?"

A single nod signified that he understood everything that the jailer said. Satisfied, the jailer looked to the camera and shouted, "Alright, bring her in!"

A few seconds later, the other door opened and a figure of a young lady emerged from it. Without wasting any moment, the young lady rushed to Tommy and wrapped him in her arms as tight as she could.

"Daddy…Daddy…I miss you so much", the girl sobbed.

Months of drained emotions rushed back to his veins as he felt her grip tighten. A single drop of tear formed at the end of his eyes. He wanted to hug her back, but his hands were cuffed. Instead, her he kissed her head, which rested in his chest. The sweet scent of her hair reminded him that his life was still worth living.

"Baby, you came. Daddy's very happy see you", Tommy murmured, his lips still pressed to her hair.

The girl let go of her father and looked up to him, "You okay?"

He wanted to answer that he was not okay, but all of the negative emotions in his heart were driven away just by the mere presence of his girl.

"Yes, Cassidy. Daddy's fine", Tommy replied.

Cassandra Oliver, or Cassidy, was the sole living daughter of Tommy and his wife, Kimberly. For the better part of her life, she had lived with her foster mother. It was only after her real mother's death that she had found Tommy and as if Fate were playing on them, Tommy was charged with murder and was convicted to death a few months ago.

Cassidy had put up a sad smile and led her father to the table, where a huge picnic basket was sitting on top of the surface. Tommy was so focused on his daughter that he did not see that Cassidy bought a huge basket with her.

"A little picnic for us", Cassidy invited.

The joy was evident in Tommy as Cassidy saw her genuine father's smile. Oh how he used to love outdoor lunches with Kimberly and her delicious cooking, and…

"_Get off me, you pervert!" screamed Kimberly, laughing so hard that her sides were aching. _

"_No I won't! Make me if you want to!" Tommy bit back, his large frame pressed on top of hers. _

"_Oh I will! Grrrrrrrrr…", Kimberly grunted as she pushed him to the side. His weight was beginning to strain her abdomen and thighs._

"_Yeah, right. You can't take me down!" said Tommy in a sing-song voice, grabbing a couple of dried leaves from her side and throwing them to her face. _

"_Gerrofff!"_

"_Yada, yada, yada, yada…"_

"_Jerk!"_

_Half irritated, half amused, Kimberly had no choice. She sharply poked Tommy's abdomen using her two fingers and she hit his solar plexus. _

"_Oooooooooouch!"_

"_Yeah!"_

_Finally, disabling her 'assailant', Kimberly pushed Tommy to her side and gasped for air. "You thought me that, you know"_

"_Yeah, but I didn't know you would use it against me", Tommy grunted, still in pain. _

"_You were beginning to get to my nerves. And you're heavy", Kim replied. _

"_Hey! It's all muscle you know" _

"_I know. But still, I'm 5'2'' and you're nearing 6''. Plus, muscles weigh something"._

_For a second there, Tommy thought that Kim called him fat. But of course, of all people, Kim was the one who saw how dedicated he was to martial arts, his passion. _

_When Tommy's pain in his abdomen had ebbed, Kimberly snuggled close to him._

"_Oliver"_

"_Yes, Oliver?"_

"_Hey, I'm supposed to be called Hart! I didn't use your name, remember?" teased Kimberly, pinching Tommy in his side. _

"_You're still Mrs. Oliver in my book", said Tommy, grinning widely._

"_Whatever"_

_Tommy chuckled. He has always liked that feisty attitude of his wife. "What is it that you want to say?"_

_Kimberly looked up to him and said, "I want this to last forever"_

"_Then we won't leave your this spot in your ranch"_

"_Not THAT forever. Tommy…I'm serious"_

_Tommy braced for a deeper conversation with his wife. _

Cassidy started unpacking the contents of the basket – loaves of bread, chicken, ham, salad, mashed potatoes, his favorite strawberry-banana shake, fruits and a whole lot of food which Tommy very much liked. His mouth watered at the sight of all the food. Sloppy jail food was his everyday meal for months and the presence of these foods made him feel like a king in a feast.

"Shall we?" Cassidy invited.

Tommy smiled before nodding and eagerly picked food for himself. Cassidy did the same, but she let her father take his pick first before taking a serving for herself. She felt happy at the sight of her father looking so relaxed since the last time she saw him.

"So, how are you and your boyfriend?" asked Tommy with great interest.

Her dad's inquiry about her and her boyfriend brought the smile to Cassidy's lips.

"He's moving in next month. He's already finished his thesis so he'll graduate next spring", she said proudly.

"That's very good. Is he handsome?"

"Ha ha. Mom taught me how to choose guys and face value was on top of our requirements. And seeing that Mom has chosen you, my standards for face value has been pretty high", Cassidy answered cheekily.

Tommy cannot help but laugh. Cassidy indeed was her mother's daughter.

"When will you settle down?

"Oh, we're not so sure yet", said Cassidy, "Yeah, we're madly in love but there are things that go first before us, aren't there?"

Oh yes. There are things that come first before your heart…

"_Tommy, I'm so sorry…"_

_Kim held his hand tightly as they talked in Trini's couch. Tommy had expected as much, and yet Kimberly was all on fours apologizing to him. _

"_I'm so sorry I wasn't able to give you all a normal life. It was against my better judgment to marry you, knowing that this is bound to come", said Kimberly in tears. _

_Tommy pulled Kimberly to a tight embrace and kissed her forehead._

"_Sssssh…ssssshhhh…there, there. Who told you I am blaming you for everything?. If I were to blame somebody, it would be your fucking relatives. I think their science teacher taught them that water is six times thicker than blood", blasted Tommy. _

"_But Tommy, it has been like that ever since", reasoned Kimberly. "The branch family will try to topple the main family, especially the Master. The more they can kill, the better. Even if I die, you will not be in line to be a Master, but they will still get you, to get to our daughters."_

"_Is there anything we can do to stop this?" he asked. _

"_Yes. We will fake our deaths, and we split up", said Kim. _

_Tommy's ears must've fooled him. "Come again?"_

_Kim pulled away from Tommy and replied, "Tommy, we need to live separately. It's the only way I can think of."_

"_No way," he objected._

_Kimberly shook her head "No, Tommy. We have to. I would risk being away from you and my daughters just to keep you all safe."_

_Tommy saw no other way to take their daughters out of harm. "I'll take them. I'll be with them"._

"_No, Tommy", Kimberly objected. "If they can locate you, they'll get to our girls. We all have to live separately"._

_Tommy was aghast by Kimberly's proposal. "You can stomach it that our girls will live with other people"?_

_Kimberly finally broke into sobs, "Yes, I have to. If that's the thing to keep them alive and get another woman to be Master, then so be it." _

_Tommy wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. "Can't you just abdicate?"_

_Kim shook her head. "No, Tommy. The only thing that would allow me to give up the title is death. But even if I die, the girls will be forced to take over. If that happens, it's all coming around again. Their lives will be in danger, as well as their children and husbands."_

_Tommy sighed. Their situation could not get worse. But Kimberly's proposal was the only way. Even it would take everything from him, if it would make Kim and her daughters stay alive…_

"_Deal, then."_

_Taking a deep breath, Kim sobbed harder in his chest. Tears started to form in his eyes as well, and he embraced her tighter than ever before. _

"_Promise me, you'll never let go", breathed Kim. _

"_I will", Tommy breathed back. _

"_There will come a time that our children's lives will be in danger. We will have to come out of hiding, and protect our children at all costs. Can do you that?" she asked._

"_In a moment's notice", he swore. _

_For the last time, Tommy pressed his lips to hers and plunged for a deep kiss. For a minute, all of their worries had flown out of the world. It took a while before she broke off and the gravity of their situation began to sink back. _

"_We need to stop this now. Lives are at stake", panted Kimberly, gasping for air. _

_She took her bag from the floor and rummaged it contents. Then, she pulled a thick manila envelope with the name "Jason David Frank" written in one corner. _

"_Here", said Kim as she handed the envelope to Tommy, "here are your papers – birth certificate, passport, social security – everything. Your new name will be Jason David Frank, and you will be training for the US Marines. I've asked Katherine to give us covers and she arranged the papers for our new identities."_

"_Who will you be then?"_

"_It's better that you don't know, or they may torture you for my identity if they found out that you're alive. I won't tell you where our girls will be either. It's enough that you know that they're on a safe place". _

_There was a sudden ring on Kim's cellphone. It was Katherine's name on the caller ID. _

"_Oh, shoot. I must get going. I need to get away from you as far as possible. There's not a moment to lose", stammered Kimberly as she packed her things to her back. _

_Just as Kimberly was dashing towards the door, Tommy grabbed hold of her hand. _

"_Beautiful, I love you so much"._

_With the last loving look from Kim, she broke from his grip and ran away. _

Tommy surveyed Cassidy hungrily. She inherited the features of her mother – lovely brown eyes, smooth brown locks, and a heartwarming smile. Though her physical attributes and her outgoing nature came from her mother, deep inside, she had her father's spirituality and deep sense of concern for those she loved.

"Dad, I might melt anytime now, the way you're staring at me", Cassidy joked.

He must have been really staring at her for her to notice. But either way, he could have spent his remaining lifetime just staring at her. And his expected future lifetime won't last long, so yes. He could spend it just like that.

Cassidy took her turn to gaze at her dad. She rested her head on her arms in the table. "I can see why Mom married you".

Pride swelled inside Tommy's chest. So it seemed their daughter approved of her parents' marriage. "You think so?"

"Yes", Cassidy smiled, "look at the handsome features you got Dad. And you're a great man too. I know it".

"Really?"

"Yeah. You've had more sufferings as any man could ever get, But you didn't complain. Not one bit"

Tommy's eyebrows curled.

Cassidy, sensing the distress in her father, quickly apologized, "Oh no no no. Sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to…"

"No, Cassidy", Tommy interrupted, "I wasn't the one with the most sufferings. Your mom did".

Tommy struck a tender nerve at Cassidy the moment he mentioned her mother.

"Kim's the greatest woman who ever walked the face of the Earth", Tommy said, "she had more than a fair share of bad luck, of misfortunes. But she never lost the will to live. And to love. That's why you are here now, Cassidy. Kira was here, but she's with Mom right now".

"_You knew!"_

_Kira's back was pressed on the wall, trying to find a way to escape. Slowly approaching her was a short woman with short hair. _

"_Kira, please…", the woman pleaded. _

_Kira cupped her ears to she couldn't listen. She swore to herself that she'll hear no more lies. _

"_Kira, my love…", murmured the woman. _

"_No! No! You don't love me! Or else you would not have given me away!" Kira objected. _

_The woman fell to her knees and sobbed in the floor. _

"_Kira! You don't know how much it killed me when I was forced to give you away! Please, you have to understand! I swear, I'll tell the whole truth!" the woman sobbed._

_There was something in the way the woman cried that struck her heart. She wanted to give a chance to her, but what if she was betrayed again?_

"_Alright, I will let you talk. But what if you have lied to me again?"_

_The woman lifted her head and said, "I'll never see you again. You may think that after this, I might break my promise. But after you'll hear my story, you can say that I'm a woman who never denounces her vows."_

_The woman stood up, took a deep breath and started telling her tale. _

"_My real name is Kimberly Hart. And I am the Master of the House of Phaedos"._

No, she isn't,_ Kira thought. "Aren't you supposed to be dead a long time ago?"_

_Kim shook her head. "Yes, I was. Or, that's what everybody thought"._

"_You faked your death!"_

"_Yes, I did. I faked our death", Kim clarified. _

"_OUR death?" _

"_Yes, our death. I faked the death of our family. And they are living somewhere safe."_

_Kira could not believe her ears. "First, you told me that you're my mother, and now, you're telling me that you're the Master of the House of Phaedos? You have definitely gone mad"._

"_No, Kira", pleaded Kim on her knees again and tugging Kira's pants, "it's the truth, I swear"._

"_Tell me then", breathed Kira, trying not to go to a state of rage, "why is it that you need to hide? Shouldn't you be out there, in public?"_

_Kim looked up to her daughter and explained, "The House of Phaedos has blood all over its walls. The people outside the clan don't know it. The clan's powerful enough to keep everything under the wraps, or it will collapse."_

"_And what about my father? My other siblings?"_

"_Your father and your sister lives separately. We all do. Your father and I decided that it was for the best, until a new Master is installed."_

"_But why do we have to wait?" Kira inquired. _

"_Because, it is only with a new Master that we can live in peace", Kimberly reasoned. "As long as I am Master, your lives will be in danger"._

"_Can't you just give up your position?"_

"_How I wished I could. I could only give up my title when I'm dead. But my death isn't a solution. Once I'm dead and they found you and your sister, you'll be dragged into this mess and I wouldn't forgive myself if one of you girls were installed as Masters."_

_Kira swallowed hard. How did she got in this whole affair when she did not know what was it in the first place?_

"_Kira, please", Kim said, "You must believe me, for it's essential, but you have to remain silent about this, otherwise they'll kill you if they found out about you"._

_Kira was in tears. After contemplating what Kim said, she believed every word that had gotten out from her lips. She has understood what her mother had been experiencing all these years, and the lengths she took just to keep her and her family safe. _

_In a split second, Kira ran into Kimberly and hugged her as tight as she could._

"_Mom…oh mom…", Kira sobbed on Kim's shoulder. _

"_Shhhh, there there, sweetheart", Kim rubbed Kira's back, "Mom's always here even though you know it. I'm so sorry you have to live away from your parents and family". _

_Kira didn't answer. She just continued to sob until her tears have dried out. _

Cassidy gave a sad smile. "I wish I had known Kira. She would have been a great sister".

Tommy stroked his daughter's cheek with affection. "She is. But I don't want you to be thinking about it right now. You have your boyfriend, your friends. Aunt Katherine is with you. And you have me still".

"But not for long. They will take you away from me soon", Cassidy said.

"Then let's make the most out of it, shall we?" suggested Tommy, controlling the rush of sadness that overwhelmed him and forced himself to smile.

Cassidy was comforted by her father's comforting words. She stood up and rushed to hug him tightly.

"I'll miss you Daddy. You and your spiky hair", she said.

That cheeky girl! "Of course, Daddy will miss you as well. Can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything, Dad".

"If your boyfriend, what's his name, Devin, proposes, make sure your Mom and I would get to meet him. We wouldn't want to give our daughter away to a complete stranger", Tommy said.

Cassidy felt a rush of affection for her father. The man wanted to look after her even in death.

"Of course, Dad. You'll meet the guy, I promise, he's incredible"

"I expect he is".

She planted a soft kiss on her Dad's head and hugged him even tighter.

"I love you, Dad", Cassidy murmured.

"I love you too, Darling", he replied.

The two of them continued their conversation, catching up, telling wild stories and finishing Cassidy's food. For once in years, Tommy had been very happy. So happy that he forgot that he was in jail and the two hours visiting time was up.

The jailer who escorted Tommy earlier came back interrupted Tommy and Cassidy's bonding moment.

"Oliver, time's up. Miss Cornell, please say goodbye to your dad", said the jailer in his usual rough tone.

Cassidy looked like she had been hit by a bucket of ice water. Her face was drained of any color and cold droplets of sweat formed in her forehead. She looked at her father with utmost fear. She rushed over to her Dad and wrapped him tight once again

"Dad...dad…dad…dad…" Cassidy began to sob.

The jailer pulled Cassidy from Tommy but the girl only held tighter. Tommy slowly began to share what Cassidy had been feeling and he didn't want to let go too.

"Cassidy…be strong…please be strong… you can do this.." said Tommy in a feeble attempt to comfort his daughter.

By now, Cassidy had been sobbing hard. She had almost been shouting inside the visitor's area. The jailer cannot anymore pull Cassidy out of her embrace to he decided to call for some back-up. Moments later, three more men joined the jailer and successfully attempted to break Cassidy's grip. Despite being able to separate the two, the men had a hard time restraining Cassidy for she was forcing to break free and follow her father. Tommy, on the other hand, was calm and still, yet his spirit was screaming in despair. To end things quickly, Tommy's guards brought him back to his cell.

And that was the last time Tommy saw Cassidy.

By the time he returned to his cell, there was person in it who was not there when he left it.

"Tired, Handsome?"

Kimberly was smirking at her husband, sitting on the lone bench in the cell. She was wearing a light pink blouse, a pair of black slacks and pink 6-inch heeled shoes. Tommy forgot the pain he had felt from leaving Cassidy and it was replaced by pure joy.

"Hey, Beautiful. Didn't know that you have work there", Tommy teased and took a seat beside her.

"Oh, wha- oh yeah. The clothes. I just threw them on. Nothing much you know", explained Kim.

"Is there a mall up there? "

Kimberly scoffed. "Tommy, Tommy. You still are the same dim-witted man I've met twenty five years ago."

"Yes, I am", said Tommy proudly.

"Are you still sane? Just checking. I might be talking to someone delusional"

Tommy chuckled. "I'm seeing you right now, so yeah, I'm 100% sane".

Kimberly's eyes dimmed in suspicion.

"There, there", Tommy said as he hugged his wife. "Didn't mean to offend you".

Kimberly playfully punched Tommy's biceps and he gave a little "Ow!".

"So, what brings you here?" inquired Tommy. "You're supposed to see me tomorrow. Or will I be one day ahead of schedule?"

"Nah, you're on time", she said. "I just want to see you. And since you'll be joining us tomorrow, I got permission to visit you".

"Oh really?", he replied, amused. "I didn't know you need permissions to go and all that stuff".

"Well, we're not supposed to roam around, you know", Kim said, her arms crossed.

"And what are you supposed to do then?"

"Well, I can't really explain it", yawned Kimberly, relaxing her arms and leaning to his shoulder like a pillow. "You'll see when you get there. You'll be there tomorrow anyway so I'll just stop talking and keep it a suspense."

"You haven't changed a bit, Kim"

"I know. And you too as well. And I miss you so much"

"You too. You've grown more beautiful than ever"

Tommy pressed his lips towards hers and he felt her warmth. She responded in kind and her arms locked around his neck. He plunged deeper and she followed suit. The coolness from the surroundings evaporated as each of them slowly felt the heat of their passion.

Finally, it was Kimberly who broke away from the kiss.

"Well, Oliver", said Kimberly, panting, "You still haven't lost touch".

"I know."

"And you still have that attitude problem of yours. So yep, you haven't changed a bit", she teased.

"Ha ha ha…"

Kimberly scooted over and launched herself to a more comfortable position. "How's Cassidy?"

"She's fine ", Tommy answered, feeling a slight tinge of pain. "Her boyfriend's moving in with her next month"

Kim felt the pain in her husband's chest and rubbed it with her palm. "Hey, Handsome. Don' fret too much about Cassidy. There's nothing we can do know except to watch her from afar. It hurts me too that I didn't spent much time with her, but what lifts my spirit is that I know she's safe and happy right now", she assured.

Tommy gave a sad smile to his wife. "Thanks"

"So what about the boyfriend, is he handsome?" Kim asked with great interest.

"I haven't met him, but Cassidy says he's handsome."

"It seemed Cassidy learned some lessons from me", she smiled.

"So it seems", he chuckled.

"Does he have long hair also?"

"Hey!"

Kimberly just enjoyed driving her husband crazy. She deeply missed winding him up that she did not miss her opportunity of doing so.

For a while, the two of them sat in silence. Not that they didn't have anything to say, but they just wanted to enjoy the small moment of peace that they have not experienced for a long, long time. Kimberly leaned her head on her husband's shoulders and he responded by tugging her arms to his. She held his hands as tight as she could, and did the same to her. Tommy shifted to his seat and made her head rest on his lap so she was lying down. Tommy couldn't control himself and pinched Kimberly's nose affectionately.

"That was cute", Kimberly giggled.

Tommy's reply was a soft smile. He gazed at his wife's beautiful expressive eyes. This time tomorrow, he would be truly joining her, and all the pain that he had experience will be forever erased, for eternal happiness will overcome every sweat, tear and blood that he shed…

_Tommy was led by the bailiff to the witness stand. All the eyes in the courtroom were on him. Of all of those eyes, only a pair was in tears – Cassidy's. He tried to shrug off the feeling of pain on his daughter's behalf but he had to remain emotionless, as his defense had told him to do so. Otherwise, their plan might not work._

_He was then seated on the side. A haggard-looking woman who was carrying a Bible went to him and placed his hand on the book. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you, God?"_

"_I do"_

_An attorney, who was sitting on the side opposite Cassidy's stood up and approached the stand. He was the prosecutor assigned to this case. Tommy didn't know who he was, but he couldn't care less. _

"_You are, Thomas James Oliver, is that correct?" the prosecutor started his interrogation. _

"_Yes, I am", Tommy answered. _

"_And, as they say, is also Jason David Frank, a Marine sergeant assigned to Iraq but you stayed behind?"_

"_Yes, I am"_

"_Incredible", the prosecutor sneered. "Normally, I would have interrogated you until I'm satisfied. But you are a special case, my friend. I will allow you to narrate your own version of events, then I will then question you. Is that clear, Mr. Oliver?"_

_Tommy nodded. _

_The prosecutor leaned to one side of the witness stand as Tommy started his tale. _

"_My real name is Thomas James Oliver, or Tommy to my friends and family. I am a martial arts teacher and an amateur competitor. It is my profession that paved the way for me to meet the woman of my life – my wife, Kimberly Hart."_

"_Kimberly Hart was a part-time gymnastics coach and a part-time school teacher. I first met her during one of the martial arts exhibitions I used to go to. I was doing a demo fight and Kimberly was watching. I saw her as well and it was really hard for me to concentrate when she was watching. But in the end, it was a tie and I couldn't have had it any other way because her best friend, Jason Scott, was the one I was fighting during the demo." _

"_After the fight, Kimberly approached me and I could not believe my eyes. It was like Christmas morning for me. She introduced herself and I did the same. The next few days after that were a whirlwind. We were already having sleepovers at my house. I wanted to have a sleepover at her place but she said that her parents wouldn't allow her to bring a guy to her house unless she was engaged, but I had no problem with that. At that moment, we just enjoyed each other's company." _

"_It was only a few months then when I formally decided to ask her out. We became really close and she seemed to be making steps toward a deeper relationship. I was nervous of asking her out, but in the end, it was a very memorable moment for both of us. We were both 19 then." _

"_Fast forward 6 six years. Like every other couple, we had our ups and downs. But we held on. We were so in love with each other. That's why I asked her to marry me."_

"_I thought she would have said no because it took her several minutes before she made her decision. It was then that I became aware of her real identity, and her real status in the society."_

"_Kimberly was the sole heir to the House of Phaedos. Yes, the House of Phaedos that we know to be very influential and powerful. At first, I thought that they were only powerful because of their hold in the business world. No, it was so much more than that. They had direct control over the United Nations, and the president of the United States. So, virtually, the House of Phaedos controls the entire world!"_

"_But the power of the House rests mostly on the Master of the household, or should I say, Mistress, for this position is always held by a woman, unless there are no female successors. The Master has the most control over the House's properties and she has the say on all of the affairs of the House."_

"_The immediate family of the Master and her descendants belong to the Main family. The other family members belong to the branch family. Historically, the branch family always tries to kill the members of the main family so that they would rule. Under the House rules and tradition, a branch family member cannot be Master unless there are no successors from the Main family. That is why; members of the Main family must fear assassination or any other form of attack."_

"_Kimberly, being the sole successor to the House of Phaedos, poses a very great threat for my life should I pursue to marry her. But I did not care. She was fearful for my life, but I assured her that I still wanted to be with her. She agreed to marry me, but she will do everything in her power to protect me and our family."_

"_A few years after our wedding, Kimberly's worst fears started to realize. We all know, her parents were killed during a kidnapping for ransom. We knew that it was kidnapping, but for a very different reason. The kidnappers were hired men by Kimberly's aunt and uncle, Rita and Zedd, and they killed Kimberly's parents for the right for Mastership."_

"_After the funeral, Kimberly started to fear for our lives. She was desperate in finding a solution to keep us all of harm's way. She managed to find one, but at a terrible price. She had all of us – me, her, and our two girls – fake our deaths in an accident and make us live new lives. She would have opted to die as well, but her death would only bring danger to our two girls, as her relatives were bound to hunt them as well. Kimberly knew her relatives would know that we were not dead. She was only buying us time, so she could think of a permanent solution to the rampant violence inside the House"._

"_It was the hardest decision that I had to make, but I had no choice. I love my girls and I want them to live peaceful lives. If I wanted that to happen, I had to no choice but to obey Kim's plans. With the help of her trusted cousin, Katherine, we managed to forge our new identities. I became Jason David Frank, a trainee at a military school who planned to join the Marines."_

"_I didn't like it at first, mostly because I am missing my family terribly, but it was the sacrifice I agreed to take. I used my position as a member of the armed forces to track down my family and it seemed I am in the right place. The military was indeed tracking the movements of the Main family. Therefore, they knew who I am, and they agreed to keep my identity secret, for it is critical that I remain hidden. The military had been in constant watch of the violence in the House for decades now, and they were just waiting the right time to divulge everything to the public."_

"_For years, I have remained silent as Jason David Frank, and I never tried to contact my wife or my children despite knowing where they were. One hint might blow everything we've worked for. But one incident had forced me to contact Kimberly at any cost"._

"_My unit had received reports that Kira, our first born, was assaulted by armed robbers. We, on the other hand, did not believe that it was mere theft. We knew it was the handiwork of the branch family, for the assailants left the crime scene cleanly. Hardly any evidence was there. There was a CCTV monitor on the place where Kira was killed, but it was useless. The assailants were wearing masks and they had latex gloves. Also, they only stabbed Kira once, so that must mean they were professionals. That was more than enough to tell us that the branch family was moving."_

"_However, it was unusual that they went for Kira and not Kimberly. That's when I realized that they were doing it the other way around – they were rounding up the descendants first before the Master herself to ensure that they would succeed. After figuring that out, I immediately contacted Kimberly"._

"_For the first time in more than fifteen years, Kimberly and I met. It was apparent that our love for each other and for our girls remained constant. We could have ran away from our old lives and leave everything behind, but we didn't."_

"_During our meeting, we devised a plan to save our youngest child, Cassidy, from the threats of the branch family. Kimberly and I volunteered as bait for the military so the branch family would come after us instead of Cassidy. The plan would be set in motion in the … Mountains, where Cassidy was to take a hiking trip with her friends"._

"_There, Cassidy met Kimberly, pretending to be a lovely tourist who had taken an interest in Cassidy. And I was also there, hidden so that I could carry out the plan if ever something happened to Kimberly."_

"_The plan was that Kimberly would become close to Cassidy so that she could invite her to stay in her cabin. Kimberly cannot just tell Cassidy the truth or she could have ran away. It could have been risker for all of us if that happened. The best option was to make Cassidy stay with Kimberly. It was not hard to get close to Cassidy, since she was a very open person and Kimberl'y easy to get along with."_

"_One night, Kimberly and Cassidy went to their cabin earlier than usual. It was because Kimberly sensed that the hired men of the branch family would attack, and Kimberly thought it best that they would stay at her cabin earlier."_

"_I called for back-up, since it would be our chance to capture the hired men, and put an end to the branch family's schemes. While waiting for the arrival of my men, I was knocked out"._

"_When I regained consciousness, I saw that I was inside Kim's cabin, with her and Cassidy tied in their chairs. Lo and behold, Kim's Aunts Rita and Divatox were there. I found myself tied as well, but I was on the floor. My body, hands and feet were bound so I couldn't move. But they did not cover my mouth, so I can talk. I begged Rita and Divatox to take me instead but it was useless. They were going to kill Kimberly and Cassidy."_

"_But then, Kimberly had spoken the last miniute. She begged for mine and Cassidy's life in exchange for hers. Rita and Divatox were unconvinced, since Cassidy was still there to succeed her. However, Kim swore on her honor as Master that Cassidy shall never return as her daughter, and she will live a new life as a normal girl."_

"_I can see that Rita and Divatox was satisfied by Kim's deal, but the two were greedy. They wanted to ultimately destroy our family so they amended the bargain. They wanted me to kill Kimberly myself. That or they would kill Kimberly and Cassidy. I did everything in my power to stop the bargain. I prayed that my men would come soon, but it seemed that it was fated that Kimberly would leave us right then and there."_

"_It was intense battle with myself before I agreed to Rita and Divatox's terms. I, of all people, would have to bring about Kimberly's death, and it kills me up to this day. Kimberly was pleading that I finish her off so she can end everything once and for all, that we can now live a normal life, free from the threats that she brought about when she married me". _

"_Before I took the gun that would end her, she thanked me dearly, for giving her happiness, despite her living Hell. With the knowledge that I have to kill her soon, guilt piled on my chest and I cannot look her in the face. She sensed the tremendous guilt that I felt and told me that she did not want to die in vain, and made me promise that I would not hate myself for ending her life. For the first time in years, I felt at peace with myself, knowing that I have made Kimberly happy, and with my actions, I hope that I could create a better life for my daughter, Cassidy"._

"_I wanted it to be quick, so I shot at her at the head point-blank. She fell, but I managed to catch her before she touched the floor. At that point, I was not aware that Cassidy was loosened up and Rita and Divatox had left. By the time my men arrived, Kimberly was dead and we were already grieving over the loss of my wife"._

"_So, dear ladies and gentlemen of this court, I humbly claim responsibility to the death of my wife, Kimberly Hart. I hope that it would remove the suspicion against my daughter, Cassidy. The evidence was planted against her, and I can prove that the evidence and statements up to this point were fabricated lies by the branch family in order to totally destroy Cassidy and myself. They have not done their end of the deal, and it is just right that they pay for the crimes that they have committed over the years."_

_Everybody in the courtroom was stunned by Tommy's statement. His testimony has rendered every evidence and witness claims invalid. The case turned upside-down the moment he opened his lips. The jury cannot believe their ears, but Tommy's testimony was the only thing that made sense. _

_A few months later, the House of Phaedos was toppled and Tommy was sentenced to death. _

Tommy woke up early the next day, feeling refreshed as ever. His meeting with Kim had helped him relax for this day. He had cleared his mind, knowing that he would leave this life accomplishing what he needed to do.

He was given a quick shower, and a decent breakfast, decent by prison standards. He was then sent to the chapel for a thirty minute prayer.

But he did not go there to pray. Instead, he was contemplating on the moments in his life that he was thankful for, and that includes every second he's with Kim and his family. In a matter of hours, he would be joining her. He asked that she accompany him on his way to her place.

"Guide me, Beautiful. I'm nearly there", he whispered.

The execution was scheduled at 3:00 in the afternoon. Two hours before the scheduled time, he was sent to the holding area where he was to wait until he was to be executed.

For a few times, Tommy caught glimpses of Kimberly, either sitting on the chair opposite him or standing near the door which led to the execution room. Tommy started to feel a little tense, but the occasional appearances of Kimberly made him at ease. He knew that she would not break her promise. Not ever.

After a while in solitude, Cassidy was allowed to enter the holding area. She was sobbing heavily in his arms. Though Cassidy didn't know it, Kimberly was gently rubbing her back, sympathizing for her agonizing daughter. Tommy gave a sad smile to his wife, and she rubbed a single tear out of her eye.

Cassidy looked up to her father and said, "Dad, I'll miss you".

"I miss you too, Beautiful".

"Take care, okay?"

"You too. And I want to tell you something".

"What is it, Dad?"

Tommy cupped her daughter's face and looked at her straight in the eye, "Cassidy, I want to give you our permission to marry the man you love. Your mother and I have talked about this. As long as Devin makes you happy, he can have your hand in marriage."

Cassidy's eyes were shining with grief and at the same time, happiness. "You're serious, Daddy?"

"Definitely. You deserve to be happy. Your mother and I didn't sacrifice our lives in vain."

Cassidy hugged his father tightly again. This time, Kimberly wrapped Cassidy and Tommy in her arms, her cries uncontrolled.

A few moments later, Cassidy was called outside, and a priest came in. He administered the final sacraments, but Tommy's mind was buzzing. His time was nearly up, and he would be with Kim real soon.

When the priest left, the doctor who would administer the lethal injection entered the room. She led her to the execution room. Inside were a hospital bed, and a table with different medical instruments. Tommy lied in the table and the doctor started examining his vitals.

The doctor was surprised to find Tommy relaxed. Normally, executed prisoners were nervous before the lethal injection had been administered. Therefore, it did not take several attempts to find Tommy's veins and have the poison injected.

Finally, Tommy was alone again. And he was dizzy. Each second made him long for Kimberly more. For some time, he was calling out for Kimberly's name, but she did not come.

Suddenly, he felt a soft pressure on his hands. He blinked, and Kimberly was there, holding him and smiling like his very own guardian angel.

"You're nearly there, Handsome. Stay with me".

Tommy felt very weak, and it took tremendous effort to open his eyes.

Kimberly caressed his cheeks with her fingers, loving the outlines of his face. For several minutes, she stared at her husband, as proud as she could be. She had been very lucky to have a husband like him, and a little more and his sufferings would end.

His sufferings caused by _her_.

Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hand, the poison clearly taking an effect on his body. "Beautiful, I think I won't last long".

For Kimberly, it was hard to see the love of his life fade away even she knew that they would be together very soon. She now had an idea how Tommy felt when she died in his arms.

"Be strong, Handsome. Be strong. I'll never leave your side."

Tommy's face scrunched up in pain. The drug was causing a severe headache and Tommy did his best not to scream out his ache.

At that time, Kimberly was crying again, sensitive to the pain that his husband was experiencing. Wasting no time, she kissed his forehead. In an instant, the pain went away, and Tommy's face relaxed.

"No more pain, I promise", whispered Kimberly.

A few more minutes had passed, and Tommy was getting weaker by the second. Soon, his breathing became labored. Kimberly placed a hand so soothe his aching chest, but to no avail

During the entire time Kimberly was with him in his deathbed, she did not let go of his hand, and it was the only thing that kept him alive.

Slowly, Kimberly started to feel his husband loose grip of her hand. He won't last very long, and it would be over. Before it was too late, she bent to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Handsome".

With one last deep breath, Tommy gave in, and everything was in its proper place.

Tommy opened his eyes, quite dizzy from the drug which tormented him. He saw a blurry figure which resembled an angel. His surroundings were all bright, and he felt he was lying in a soft surface, much like a bed. The figure came into focus, and Kimberly was in view.

"Hey Handsome, it's time to wake up", Kimberly giggled.

Tommy could not believe his eyes. It was his Kimberly. He's already with her, and nobody could ever separate them now.

"Is it really you?" Tommy smiled.

Kimberly scoffed in laughter, "I would've said "In the flesh" but I don't think I can tell that in here, but you get the idea".

_Still trying to pull my leg in the afterlife_, Tommy thought. He immediately grabbed Kim and wound her in a tight hug. She fell unceremoniously on top of her husband but she couldn't care less.

Kim broke from their tight embrace and leaned on his arms. "There someone I want you to meet"

She pointed her finger somewhere and when Tommy saw who she was pointing ate, his heart leapt for joy.

_Kira. _

Kira ran as fast as her legs could carry her and Tommy almost fell down when Kira finally held him in her arms. Countless times Tommy saw Kira in videos and photographs. For many years, he longed for her embrace, and his fantasy finally came true.

"Oh Kira", Tommy whispered, enjoying the warmth of his daughter's touch.

"Dad, we're finally here…"

Kimberly could not help feel but happy at Tommy and Kira's reunion. Unable t control herself, she joined her husband and daughter.

It was almost perfect.

Cassidy sat in her bed, admiring the engagement ring that Devin had given her. A little after her father's execution, Devin proposed, and she accepted without second thoughts.

She had dreamed of her perfect day since she was a child. She dreamed that she was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress, and the man of her life would be waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Everything had been so far a fulfillment of her dream.

Except her family wasn't there on her big day.

She knew she had to be contented with all the blessings she had been receiving, but she felt her perfect day would be complete in the presence of her family. She wanted her father to give her away, but because he chose to die so that she may live peacefully, it left a tinge of pain in her heart.

When Cassidy was about to close her windows, she thought she caught a glimpse of her father, standing near the mailbox.

She rubbed her eyes again. It was definitely her father standing outside her house.

_Curious_, she thought. Cassidy went outside to make sure she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

Yes, she wasn't hallucinating.

Tommy opened his arms and Cassidy ran as fast as he could to her father. He was there, in the flesh!

"Dad…dad..dad…"

"Yes, Baby. Dad's here"

"What made you come back?"

Tommy pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I missed you, Darling. And there's someone who'd like to see you."

Across the street, Kim and Kira were waving happily.

Cassidy ran towards her mother and sister and got lost in her tight embraces. No one was happier than Kimberly.

"Cassidy, my girl", Kira said, crying,

"Kira! I wanted to meet you for a long time!" Cassidy said happily.

"Cassidy, you're getting married!" said Kimberly.

"Yeah, I am, Mom. Thanks for your blessing", Cassidy replied, her head still on Kim's shoulders.

"You deserve to be happy, my love", Kim replied.

"I'm just bummed you won't be able to attend my wedding".

Kimberly lifted Cassidy's chin and said, "My love, we're always here. We never left".

Tommy turned up beside Kimberly and said, "Cassidy, we have been watching you and keeping you safe. And I know you have been keeping us in your heart. That's what matters. We will be with you on your wedding day."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world", Kira added.

Cassidy was overwhelmed by the tremendous love that her family was giving her. Their presence renewed her spirits, and gave her hope of a brighter future.

"I'll be a good wife and mother", Cassidy promised.

"That's the spirit, love", Kimberly smiled.

"And always remember, you're never alone. You have us, and you have Devin. No matter how things change, we're here for you.

Cassidy smiled at her family's comforting words. She felt confident and inspired to take on any challenge life might throw at her. She had something that no amount of money could buy: love.

And with the last gush of wind, Tommy, Kimberly and Kira were gone.


End file.
